Don't break my heart
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Takuya est un jeune homme de 19 ans, qui vit en France. Ses parents sont divorcés, et lors des grandes vacances, il apprend que le nouveau petit amis de sa mère à le même âge que lui. Evidemment, il accepte assez mal l'idée...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà... une histoire completement fictive, à la première personne qui plus est xD C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais bon, faut bien commencer un jour

En esperant que vous aimerez...

**Don't break my heart :**

Chapitre 1:

Je me réveille doucement. Les draps de mon lits son froid, pourtant les soirées sont encore douce à cette époque. Je me lève doucement en m'étirant, et le contact doux de la moquette sur le sol me rassure. Il n'y a encore aucun bruit dans la maison.

Je descend les escalier en faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches et je m'installe dans la salle à manger. Je me prépare un bol de thé et commence à manger, seul.

C'est toujours pareil quand je suis ici le week-end. Les bruit de la ville viennent à me manquer à peine arrivé. Sûrement est-ce parce que rien ne les remplaces.

Aucune vie, tout juste mon chat que je croise de temps à autre. Lui seul parvient encore à me donner du réconfort dans ces moments là. De toute manière depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression de toujours être seul. Finalement je l'ai toujours été depuis ma naissance. Je croyais être accompagné, aimé, mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion.

Je m'appel Takuya, j'ai 19 ans, et comme tout les week-end je suis chez ma mère.

* * *

Je trempe ma tartine dans mon bol en me demandant encore comment on peut confier un enfant à une femme pareille. Oui, je me considère encore comme un enfant. J'ai trop peur de grandir je n'y suis pas préparer et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui peux m'y aider. 

A peine passé l'âge de la majorité, voilà que tout ce qui m'était interdit me devient accessible. Je pourrais faire tout ce dont j'ai envi, j'en payerais le prix, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de mon existence sans aucune interdiction, et c'est maintenant qu'on me demande de penser en adulte, d'agir en adulte, et d'être responsable. Mais personne ne m'a jamais appris à l'être. Surtout pas _elle_. pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être parfois beaucoup plus mature que ce que j'aurais du. J'espère une instant que j'aurais le temps de me laver et de m'habiller avant qu'elle ne se lève. Peine perdue, j'entend déjà ses pas dans le couloir au dessus de moi.

Pourtant il est encore assez tôt, elle devrait dormir, nous sommes samedi.

Elle est en peignoir, me dit bonjour et va faire chauffer du café, avant de me rejoindre en me souriant. Sûrement n'est elle pas tout à fait responsable du fait que je la déteste. En fait non, je ne la déteste pas vraiment, c'est ma mère, je lui en veux d'être responsable de la séparation d'avec mon père. Après tout, c'est un peu sa faute.

Je soupire, lui répond et fini de manger, avant de me lever et de lui dire que je serais absent cet après midi. Elle me rappel gentiment que nous avons des invités ce soir. Je la rassure en lui disant que je ne rentrerais pas tard et que je l'aiderais à préparer le buffet. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je serais là. Comme toujours.

J'attrape mon gilet et sort dans la rue. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, mais je me contente pour l'instant d'aller déambuler dans les rues. Je ne supporte pas la banlieue, en particulier _cette_ banlieue. Nous sommes trop loin de la capitale pour que je puisse m'y rendre librement en une après midi et il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant. Finalement, je ne ferais rien cet après midi non plus. J'aurais pu rester à la maison, mais aujourd'hui sa présence m'exaspérait. Peut-être parce qu'elle nous amène sa nouvelle conquête ce soir…

Elle a toujours eu du mal à rester stable dans ses relations. Sauf avec mon père. C'est l'homme avec lequel elle a du passer le plus de temps dans sa vie. Je pensais que sa allait durer. Le couple que représente les parents est inébranlable. Jusqu'au jour où il se brise.

Je rentre comme promis en fin d'après-midi. Je met la nappe, pose des assiettes en carton et des couverts et aide ma mère à préparer les salades composées. Elle cuisine plutôt bien, c'est une des qualités que je peu lui reconnaître.

Vers sept heure et demi, la sonnette retentit et ma mère se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, accueillant à bras ouvert l'une de ses amies. Petit à petit, le salon se remplie de connaissance jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à nouveau.

Un jeune homme, grand, aux cheveux châtains soigneusement laqué qui épousaient la forme de son cou entra. Il portait un jean droit un peu serré et une chemise blanche qui l'était tout autant. J'étais assis dans le canapé, un verre de coca à la main et mon regard ne pu que ce river sur lui.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et mes pires craintes se révélèrent fondées lorsque ma mère s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds et si je n'étais pas déjà assis je serais tombé. J'avais pour habitude de ne pas apprécier les compagnons de ma mère, mais celui là dépassait les bornes, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. A première vue, il devait être à peine plus âgé que moi…

Je me demandais un instant ce qui lui passait encore par la tête, ce devait être une nouvelle lubie que de se taper un jeune homme qui pouvait être son fils. D'autant plus qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ses anciennes conquêtes, âgée ou non. Il ressemblait plus à un gigolo qu'autre chose…

J'essayait de me résonner et de garder mon calme. Tout en renversant la moitié de mon verre en me levant, je me réfugiait dans la cuisine pour éviter de croiser le jeune homme.

Répit de courte durée, ma mère m'y retrouve quelques minutes plus tard. Elle attrape plusieurs plats qui attendent sagement près de l'évier et me toise de haut en bas.

- Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu tu fais tout seul dans ton coin ? viens. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! vous allez bien vous entendre je suis sur.

Est-elle vraiment aussi bête qu'elle le laisse paraître ou fait-elle cela pour me pousser à bout ?

Elle ramène à la maison quelqu'un de mon âge et espère que je me montrerais gracieusement compréhensif et amical. Je la suis dans la salon sans lui répondre et reprend ma place sur le canapé en évitant tout contact avec une personne étrangère. Je me force à garder mon calme tant qu'il y aura du monde, et je réglerais mes comptes plus tard.

Vers la fin de la soirée, je me réjouit de d'avoir pu échapper à toute discutions, mais quand les premières personnes commencent à s'en aller, mon estomac se tord en imaginant quelque chose de bien pire. Qu'il reste dormir à la maison cette nuit.

Connaissants ma mère je n'en doute pas un seul instant et je décide de m'éclipser dès maintenant. Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit la veilleuse allumée, jusqu'à ce que tout les bruits qui proviennent du salon cessent. Je sais alors que les invités son partis et j'étouffe un cris de dégoût lorsque j'entend ma mère monter les marches, accompagné de quelqu'un. Nul doute que c'est _lui_. Je les entends glousser quand ils passent devant ma chambre et la porte claque. Heureusement que les murs sont bien isolés…

•••

Je m réveille assez tôt le lendemain matin. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir pu dormir tranquillement. Soit _il_ est totalement impuissant, soit ils n'ont rien fait (ce qui m'étonnerais) soit ma mère c'est souvenue qu'elle avait un fils dans la pièce d'à côté et elle s'est retenue de faire du bruit. Je penche sadiquement pour la première solution en espérant qu'elle s'en débarrasse rapidement et sort de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Comme la veille je me dirige dans le salon froid et vide qui est encore imprégné de l'odeur de cigarette du soir précédent et me rend directement dans la cuisine sans même jeter un coup d'œil au salon.

Je reviens avec mon bol et manque de le faire tomber quand je vois qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un assis à la table. C'est _lui_.

Je bloque ma respiration et m'avance avec un air impassible, m'asseyant en face de lui.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et me salue. Je me force à lui répondre le plus poliment possible et commence à manger sans un mot. Je vois qu'il se sent passablement mal à l'aise, il doit être conscient du fait que je n'accepte pas cette situation et ne cherche pas à engager la conversation immédiatement.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever, et il a du être extrêmement discret pour se préparer. Il est déjà coiffé et a la mine fraîche, malgré de léger cernes qui encadrent ses yeux. Cela ne lui donne qu'une apparence encore plus fragile.

Il me fixe un long moment et ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprise avant de parler.

- Je suppose que c'est ton père qui est japonais…il est né ici ou…

- Non, il est venu avec ses parents quand il était encore adolescent, répondis-je brusquement.

Evidement que c'est mon père qui est japonais ! imbécile, si sa mère est Française mes yeux bridés ne viennent pas de nulle part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il cherche à savoir sa. Même si c'est une excuse pour engager la conversation, je ne vois pas ce que sa peut lui faire.

Je coupe rageusement un morceau de pain et continu d'ignorer mon interlocuteur.

- Je m'intéresse…. Ta mère me raconte beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'a jamais évoqué ton père. En fait jusqu'à ce que je te vois, je ne savais même pas que tu étais à moitié asiatique.

Je sers les poings en entendant ça. Non seulement il ose me parler de mes parents, mais en plus de sa j'ai l'impression que ma mère cherche à effacer mon père de sa vie. Elle n'a jamais compris qu'il est impossible de vivre sans notre passé. C'est ce qui nous construit. Voyant que je ne souhaitais pas aborder le sujet il ne se laisse pour autant pas décontenancer et me demande quelles études je suis.

- Je suis en prépa…je compte faire médecine.

Il eu un petit sifflement admiratif et se resserre du café. C'est évident que sous sa jolie chevelure châtain il ne doit pas avoir des ambitions aussi grande…

Je fronce les sourcils devant une telle pensée, me maudissant de tirer des conclusions hâtives en me basant sur son apparence mais la haine est plus forte. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de confirmer ses soupçons sur les capacités intellectuelle du jeune homme, je lui retourne la question.

- Je suis à la FEMIS _(1)_. En fait je voulais devenir maquilleur pro dans le cinéma. Ou peut-être dans la mode finalement j'ai pas encore décidé, mais j'avais une place alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. C'est tellement dur d'y entrer que j'ai pas hésité même si c'était pas mon domaine de prédilection.

Je ne pu que reconnaître ma défaite. Certes, c'était une école difficilement accessible, et quoi qu'il y fasse, s'il y était c'est qu'il avait du potentiel.

Cela me mis d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur et je me levais, rangeant mon bol sans lui adresser un mot et remontait dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

C'est au moment où j'ouvre la port que je croise ma mère, qui sort de sa chambre, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés. Elle à l'air d'être fatigué.

Une irrépressible envie de vomir me prend et je m'enferme dans ma chambre, suivant les pas de ma mère dans l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que des voix s'élèvent du salon.

Je m'habille en vitesse et compte sortir dès ce matin. Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus dans cette maison en compagnie d'une folle qui n'a aucun respect pour son fils et d'un garçon dépourvu de dignité.

J'attrape mon portefeuille et le fourre dans la poche de sa veste, avant de descendre les escalier en trombe en de sortir dehors sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

•••

_(1)école nationale supérieure des métiers de l'image et du son consacré aux cinéma et à l'audiovisuel_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je passe la journée au centre commercial, déambulant seul dans les magasins. Je me fait accoster par trois jeunes filles au magasin de musique… je ne devrait plus me promener au rayon rock un dimanche en jour d'ouverture exceptionnel pour le début des soldes d'été.

Et qui dit été dit vacances, qui pour moi arrive à grand pas. Mon stage ce termine dans un semaine et après c'est la liberté… Du moins, liberté jusqu'à ce que je retourne chez ma mère. Là, j'apparente plutôt sa à du bagne. Je repousse peut-être un peu plus méchamment que je n'aurais voulu les jeunes filles qui gloussait dans leur coin et change de rayon.

Je mange au Mc Do, seul à ma table, et y reste pratiquement pendant une heure, perdu dans mes pensée. Je rentre dans l'après-midi et ouvre la porte d'entrée avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ma mère est assise sur une chaise à la table du salon. Elle finit de rédiger des rapports pour son travail. La radio est allumé mais autrement c'est le calme plat dans la maison. Elle lève la tête et affiche un air peiné.

Alors tu es partis comme un voleur ce matin ! on t'as pas vu de la journée, tu n'étais même pas là pour déjeuner. C'est dommage, Axel vient de partir tu ne lui as pas dit au revoir.

Je soupire et reste planté à l'entrée de salon. Je me rend compte que je connaissais même pas son prénom. Il s'appel donc Axel… Mais qu'importe. Je me retiens de lui crier à la figure que je n'avais aucune envie de le voir et encore moins de le saluer en attendant notre prochaine rencontre. Bien trop proche à mon goût.

•••

Je suis parti tôt de chez ma mère car il me coûtait plus que tout de retrouver l'appartement où je vivais avec mon père. Ma dernière semaine de travail s'achevait et je me retrouve avec un rapporte de stage à faire. Je me réjouis cependant des trois mois de vacances qui s'offre désormais à moi. J'ai vaguement parlé à mon père de la situation. Je n'ai ni chercher à envenimé les choses, ni à les enjoliver. Je lui expose juste la situation mais il ne veux pas en entendre parler. Ce que fais ma mère ne le regarde désormais plus. pour lui, c'est juste une amourette qui durera son temps, rien de plus. j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il ai raison, mais même dans ce cas je ne lui pardonnerais pas. C'est égoïste, mais c'est comme sa.

Je chasse ma mère et son gigolo de mes pensées pour la semaine entière, jusqu'à ce que le week-end arrive de nouveau. Mon père sais que je n'aime pas être chez ma mère quand sa dépasse deux jour. Je n'ai pas de connaissances là-bas, et je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir. La plupart du temps, je regarde la télé, je travail ou je lis. Il m'impose tout de même d'y passer une semaine. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. En outre, j'ai profité de ce premier jour de vacance pour parler avec mon père de quelque chose qui me tenait vraiment à coeur. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu le courage de lui en parler, et encore plus qu'il ai aussi bien pris. Je prépare mon sac et me rend à la gare. Une heure plus tard je suis chez ma mère. Une voiture que je n'ai jamais vu est garée devant la maison.

Mon cœur se sert et je rentre sans frapper. A première vue il n'y a personne. Je m'avance et les découvres assis dans le jardin qui orne l'arrière de la maison. _Il_ est toujours là. Il lève la tête, me regarde et me sourit. Je ne sais pas si c'est une impression, mais ses yeux semblent scintiller un instant. Il est le premier à réagir lorsque je fais mon apparition. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, me tendant la main. Je ne peut que la saisir et je baisse mon regard pour ne pas croiser le sien. Il semble que je rougis malgré moi, tout du moins une forte chaleur m'envahit lorsque je prend sa main et que mes yeux baissés tombent sur…oh mon Dieu, est-ce moi qui ai vraiment l'esprit mal placé ou il semble plutôt pourvu de…Ah mais pourquoi porte-t-il des pantalons aussi moulants !

Je retire ma main violemment et il semble peiné. Pourquoi insiste-t-il autant pour être agréable avec moi ? il voit bien que je le déteste et que je n'approuve pas la situation.

Ma mère me lance un regard de reproche en voyant mon geste.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? me demande-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Je hausse les épaules avec un air d'indifférence non feint. Si je doit manger avec eux deux, peu m'importe ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.

- Je vais poser mes affaires.

Je m'éclipse sur ces mots et dépose dans ma chambre la petite valise qui contient le strict minimum pour affronter la semaine qui vient. Je reste l'après midi dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique et je décide de commencer mon rapport de stage pour passer le temps.

On frappe doucement et on attend ma réponse pour ouvrir la porte. Ma mère ne ce serais pas donné cette peine, je plante donc mon regard sur la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant apparaître des cheveux châtains.

- Oh, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Je tourne instinctivement la tête vers la petite chaîne ifi.

_Marilyn Manson – Don't break my heart._

C'est le genre de chose que j'écoute quand je suis déprimé. J'éteins la musique et fixe ma feuille, pour ne pas le regarder.

- Je…Ta mère m'a demandé de t'appeler, le dîner est prêt.

Il m'adresse un sourire confus et referme la porte. Je plante la pointe de mon stylo sur le bureau, qui laisse une marque, et me mord la lèvre. Ma mère me l'envois comme s'il était plus âgé et qu'il pouvait remplacer mon père. Cela m'horripile au plus haut point. Je pose mon crayon et décent rageusement les escaliers, faisant le plus de bruit possible sur les marches en bois.

Je m'installe à table, obligé de me placé en face d'Axel puisqu'il est déjà assis à côté de ma mère. Un silence pesant s'installe rapidement et je commence à manger sans plus m'en soucier. Je sent le regarde d'Axel posé sur moi et cela me déstabilise. Il a l'air inquiet et profondément peiné de la tournure que prend les événements. Je doute fort qu'il puisse se soucier de ne pas gagner l'amitié du fils de sa copine.

Ma mère jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et pousse une exclamation, nous sortant tout deux de notre torpeur.

- Oh non, j'ai oublié que je dois passer chez une amie pour lui rendre un dossier à propos du boulot ! je sais que demain c'est dimanche mais elle devais le finir ce week-end justement !

Elle essuya une insulte adressée à elle-même et se leva précipitamment, plantant les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon.

- je serais là dans une demi heure ! lança-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Je déglutit difficilement l'atmosphère sembla m'étouffer un moment. Il toussote et plante son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux noisettes me déstabilisent et je m'aperçoit qu'il est très légèrement maquillé. Tout du moins, il a du fond de teint.

- Takuya…

Je relève la tête et réussit par un effort exceptionnel à le regarder en face.

- je sais que sa doit être dur pour toi, mais sa l'est aussi pour moi, sois en sur. Je crois que ta mère espère un peu trop nous voire comme de bons potes à cause de notre même âge, on sait tout les deux que sa ne suffit pas à rapprocher les gens. Il se trouve que je suis en vacances, tout comme toi, et que j'ai élu domicile ici cette semaine…on va devoir cohabiter, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir à te faire subir sa, mais si on pouvait faire un effort pour que cette semaine soit agréable… de mon côté je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

Je baisse le nez sur mon assiette maintenant vide et ne sais quoi répondre. L'offre était tentante, mais le sentiment de dégoût l'emportait toujours. Il devait avouer qu'en d'autres lieux, peut-être…

Je consentit à croiser son regard et y lu un encouragement et une résignation que je n'aurais pas cru possible. S'il était au dessus de mes forces de me lier d'amitié avec le gigolo qui se tapait ma mère, je pouvait en revanche accepter son idée. Il avait raisons après tout, il aurait été insupportable pour tout le monde de passer la semaine dans ses conditions. En décidant que mon choix serait purement égoïste et en me disant que je ne pensait qu'à mon bien être, j'acceptait. C'était faux bien sur, il était trop dans ma nature de me soucier des autres…

Son visage s'illumina et il me remercia chaleureusement.

Je l'observait un moment sans m'attarder sur son visage. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, délicatement posés sur le rebords de la table. Il portait un slim foncé parsemé de taches de peintures multicolores et un t-shirt noir aux manches courtes sur lequel s'entrelaçaient des motifs complexes et très graphique.

- c'est moi qui l'ai fait, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant où je portait mon regard.

Je relevait la tête, les joues en feu, comme si j'avais été pris en faute.

- C'est très beau, ne pus-je que reconnaître.

- Si tu veux j'en ai d'autres…

Mes lèvres prononcèrent instinctivement un petit « oui » pendant que mon cerveau m'interdisait d'accepter quoi que ce soit de l'ennemi.

- ééh, oii…euh non.

- Pardon ?

- Non merci, sa ne sera pas la peine, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Il me sourit et je compris que je m'étais fait piéger.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, ta mère me raconte beaucoup de choses sur sa vie, tout en gardant sous silence des part entière. Elle m'a énormément parlé de toi par exemple. Elle tiens beaucoup à toi…

- E c'est toi qui te permet de dire sa ? m'emportais-je. Depuis combien de temps la connais tu pour avancer de telle choses. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi me dis tu sa ?!

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Sache que je connais ta mère depuis presque six mois.

- Six mois…

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupéfaction. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Peut-être cette aventure durerait plus longtemps que je croyais…

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur. Plus qu'un quart d'heure…

- Tu as une petite amie ?

Je sursaute et lui lance un regard méchant. De quoi se mêle-t-il ? je soupire et répond à contre cœur.

- Non…

- Oh, c'est vrai ? tu es seul ?

Bien sur, je viens de lui dire que je n'avais pas de copine ! je crois son regard et mon sang se glace. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue ? serait-il en train de penser que je pourrais quand même être pris ? J'acquiesce en balbutiant.

- pourtant quelqu'un comme toi ne doit pas rester seul bien longtemps.

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir et me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Tu es plutôt mignon, intelligent, et même si je n'en ai pas eu la confirmation, tu m'a l'air quelqu'un de très gentil.

Je rougis violemment et détourne les yeux. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de m'emballer dès que fais la discussion seul à quelqu'un, mais là, je perd réellement mes moyens. Je me laisse amadoué beaucoup trop facilement à mon goût et je ne sais plus comment me défendre.

Je commence à avoir très chaud et je me lève pour débarrasser la table.

- Tu n'aime pas les femmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon pied bute contre le meuble du couloir qui mènent à la cuisine et un couvert s'échappe de l'assiette et tombe sur le carrelage avec un bruit sourd. Je me penche et le ramasse les mains tremblantes. Je rentre dans la cuisine et dépose les couverts dans l'évier.

Je reviens dans le salon, les mains accrochées aux manches de mon pull rayé et m'assoie sur le canapé. Il est debout, appuyé contre la table, une main appuyée sur sa hanche.

- N'est-ce pas ? répète-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je n'ose pas croire qu'il puisse insisté autant après avoir posé une question pareil.

- qu'est-ce que…pourquoi tu me dit sa !! m'exclamais-je sur le ton de la défensive.

- Tu pense bien que je n'avancerais pas de telle chose comme sa… J'ai deviné c'est tout.

- Parce que sa ce voit tant que ça…

Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Non bien sur… Mes doutes ont été confirmés c'est tout.

Je restait interdit un moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Tu compte le dire à ta mère ?

Mon poing tressauta, comme animé par la volonté propre de s'abattre sur son joli visage.

- Comment sais-tu que je ne lui en ai pas parlé…

Eh bien sinon je crois qu'elle me l'aurais dit… Bref, excuse moi de cette indiscrétion.

« Bref »…comme si c'était une question qu'on se permettait de poser comme sa. Mon cœur finit de s'emballer et se calma dans ma poitrine quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Me revoilà !

Bizarrement, je crois que j'aurais presque préféré rester seul avec Axel.

- Ca va, je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

Non, non bien sur, répondit Axel aussitôt. Je suis ravis de la discussion enrichissante que j'ai eu avec Takuya.

La pique ne me fit pas sourire, loin de là. Je ne sais pas si l'ironie est réellement méchante où non, en out cas il n'y a qu'à lui qu'on peut attribué le mérite de cette discussion puisqu'il n'y a que lui qui a parlé.

Je me force à sourire et me lèvre difficilement.

- je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

Je commence à monter les marches quand je sens une présence derrière moi.

- je vais me laver, s'exclama Axel en m'emboîtant le pas.

J'arrive en haut et m'apprête à entrer dans ma chambre quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Takuya…j'espère qu'on est d'accord alors. On fais des efforts.

Il me regarde fixement et garde sa main jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde.

- Oui…

Je me force de nouveau à sourire et rougit quand je croise ses grands yeux noisettes. Il me lâche et se retourne pour entrer dans la salle de bain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin encore, lorsque je me lève, je me retrouve seul avec Axel.

Je lui dit poliment bonjour et m'installe à table. Je me sens étrangement décontracté et de bonne humeur.

- Sa te dirais de venir avec moi au centre commercial demain ?

Je reste un moment interdit devant cette proposition et le fixe.

- je crois que c'est ouvert aujourd'hui…nous sommes en période de solde.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir que j'ai déjà parler. J'étais près à refuser et voilà que je propose implicitement d'y aller maintenant.

Il saute sur l'occasion et fait un petit geste de la main qui signifie « parfait »

- Alors allons-y cet après-midi.

- Ma mère ne travail pas…

- Et alors, coupe-t-il. De toute façon elle e encore un peu de boulot, elle restera là.

Je reste de nouveau interdit devant la manière dont il a évincé ma mère de la conversation. Justement, elle descend les escaliers et se penche vers Axel en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Je menace de me lever et mes genoux cogne contre le bord de la table mais il a la bonne idée de ne pas l'embrasser.

Elle ne relève pas ce refus et s'assied à ma droite. Comme toujours, je fini rapidement mon petit déjeuner et retourne dans ma chambre.

A peine une heure plus tard, on frappe à ma porte. Cette fois, Axel ne prend pas la peine d'attendre ma réponse. Aujourd'hui il portait un fin t-shirt noir aux écritures rouges avec un pantalon serré noir parsemé de lanières. Je dus reconnaître que ce petit look « punk » lui allait bien. Il me fit soudain pensé à moi. Peut-être étions nous plus proche que je ne l'imaginais, où que je ne voulait le penser.

Le fossé qui me séparait d'avec ma mère était considérable. Je ne la comprenait pas, je ne la comprenait plus. Elle menait une vie si différente de la mienne et de celle de mon père, elle avait une façon de penser si éloignée…

Je pensait naïvement que pour sortir avec ma mère, il ne pouvait être que plus bête qu'elle, mais je devait avouer m'être tromper une fois de plus. Il était très intelligent, ouvert d'esprit et avait de la conversation. C'était vraiment du gâchis…

Il entre et se pose contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Alors, toujours partant ?

- Oui, bien sur…

Il me fait un petit signe de la tête pour me dire de le suivre. J'attrape une veste légère et descend derrière lui. il fait un bref signe de la main à ma mère qui est dans le salon et sort ses clés.

- On va prendre ma voiture, sa te dérange pas ? tu m'indiquera le chemin.

J'acquiesce et m'assoie sur le siège passager.

Nous avons passé la journée au centre commercial, à faire les boutiques. Il m'a même invité à la pizzeria, je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai eu beau insisté, il n'a jamais voulu que je paye ma part.

Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant. Comment peut-il rester avec ma mère…

Je n'ai presque pas parlé, pourtant cela n'a pas semblé le perturber. Il devait s'attendre à ce comportement. Il me parle, même des fois sans attendre de réponses de ma part. je me suis même laissé à rire à l'une de ses blagues. Nous sommes dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour et je m'en veux terriblement de lui imposer pareille compagnie. J'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer t pose mon front contre la vitre froide pour refouler mes larmes. Je n'ai plus envi de faire semblant, de chercher à le détester alors que si ma mère n'avait pas été là j'aurais aimé être son ami. J'en ai marre de me retenir, de me forcer à être froid et distant, mais ma fierté est trop touchée pour que je fasse autrement.

Je ne supporterai pas de voir ma mère victorieuse me prouver que je peux devenir ami avec son petit copain parce que nous avons le même âge.

Il se gare devant l'entrée et sort les paquets posés sur le siège arrière pendant que je lui emboîte le pas. Ma mère ne semble pas là à première vue. Elle doit certainement être dans sa chambre.

Je me place devant l'immense glace qui orne tout un mur du salon et enlève mon t-shirt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir et me voilà torse nu.

J'agit en faisant des choses absurdes, comme quand je souhaite impressionner quelqu'un. Généralement peine perdue, cela se retourne contre moi…

Mais impressionner qui ? et pourquoi ?

Je croise le regard d'Axel dans la glace et m'empourpre, mettant rapidement le t-shirt que je venait d'acheter et enfile ensuite une veste légère, violette à carreaux, dont je viens également de faire l'acquisition.

Je ne prête plus attention à lui et ne le vois pas s'approcher. Je sursaute quand j'aperçois son reflet derrière moi et que je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et mon cœur semble s'arrêter avant que je ne comprenne qu'il tient un t-shirt devant moi, ses doigts posés sur mes épaules, tenant les manches. Il est noir à manches courtes avec un grand dessin blanc. Sur le devant se cambre un ange filiforme aux cheveux longs. Il n'a pas de poitrine mai les traits de son visage et de son corps sont trop épurés et trop fins pour discerner quel est son sexe. Ses ailes sont repliées, comme une carapace protectrice autour du corps frêle et des fils s'entrelacent autour de ses membres. Une unique tache rouge déchire le dessin si pur et si clair. Comme une tache de sang à l'emplacement de la poitrine.

- Il est pour toi, dit-il avec fierté.

- Comment… ?

Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'accepter un cadeau de ma part mais s'il te plait, prend le. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, le jeter, le découper en morceaux ou mme faire une poupée vaudou contre moi, mais accepte.

Il arrive à m'arracher un sourire amusé pourtant j suis trop ébahit pour pouvoir rire franchement. Comment pourrais-je jeter quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

J'attrape le t-shirt et le tint à mon tour devant ma poitrine, fixant mon reflet avec un air émerveillé tandis qu'il recule, les mains derrière le dos.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

C'est tout ce que je réussi à prononcer. Rien d'autre de voulu s'échapper de moi, pas un mot, pas un geste. Si j'avais croisé son regard à ce moment, j'y aurais lu la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à m'apprivoiser.

•••

La semaine se passe sans accros. Je me suis effectivement laissé apprivoisé. J'ai mis du temps à ranger mes griffes mais je l'ai fait. Il n'empêche que je continu de mordre de temps en temps. Quand ma mère est là. Quand ils sont tout les deux à mes côtés. Etrangement il semble prendre ses distances avec elle, mais uniquement quand je suis là, je le sais bien. Comme s'il voulait m'épargner cette vision. Il sait que sa me fait mal et il comprend déjà les énormes efforts que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Et quand ma mère quémande un geste, un baiser, je le vois souvent refuser ou peiné de me voir…triste, énervé, en colère… jaloux ?

Il m'emmène une fois encore au centre commercial, non content de me rappeler qu'il aime faire du shopping. Moi aussi j'aime ça…surtout en sa compagnie, sa me fait mal de l'avouer. Il a bon goût, ne manque pas de me dénicher des choses que je n'aurais jamais porté, mais magnifiquement bien accordés me vont à merveille.

J'en reviens presque à regretter que ce soit la fin de la semaine. Je me bat encore avec mes sentiments et cela me fatigue. Puisque ma mère travaillait nous avons passés nos journée seuls. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – elle rentre tôt.

_Voilà... j'espère que vous trouvez pas sa trop long et traînant mais promis au prochain chapitre il se passe un truc interressant! x3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't break my heart**

genre: Yaoi - Lemon x3

Chapitre 4

C'est le soir et ma mère entame bientôt son week-end. Elle est monté la haut. Moi, je suis assis sur le canapé devant la télé, Axel est à la table, en train de lire un magasine. Le téléphone sonne et ma mère décroche en haut. J'entend à peine le son de sa voix puis un bruit étouffé. Elle dévale l'escalier et attrape son manteau et les clés de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je en relevant la tête.

- C'est ton père. Il est à…l'hôpital. Je doit y aller

- Quoi ?!

Je me levais d'un bon, paniqué.

- Il a eu un accident de voiture mai t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave.. Je reviendrai dans la nuit je pense, c'est assez loin…

- Je veux venir !

Un main m'attrape fermement par le bras.

- Non tu ne peux pas !

Sur ces mots elle sort dehors précipitamment et claque laporte. Je fut tiré en arrière et deux bras m'encerclèrent pendant que mon corps commençait à trembler malgré moi.

Je tombait sur le canapé au côté d'Axel qui m'enlaça.

- T'inquiète pas, sa va aller, dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Mais non ! m'écrias-je en frappant du poing sur son torse. Pourquoi c'est elle qu'ils ont appelé ?! Sa veux dire que c'est grave c'est ça ?

Il resserra son étreinte au point de m'étouffer mais ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à me rassurer. Il n'en savait rien et préféra simplement me garder dans ses bras pour me signaler qu'il était là, et que je pouvait bien m'épancher de toute l'inquiétude du monde.

Je m'accrochais à lui et logea ma tête dans son cou. Je savais que sa ne pouvait pas être totalement bénin, j'avais lu de l'inquiétude sur le visage de ma mère. En temps normal elle se serait déplacé, mais pas aussi précipitamment.

Je calmai ma respiration et fermait les yeux. Il sentait bon et sa peau était douce. Il continua de me caresser les cheveux et passa doucement sa main sur mon dos pour m'apaiser.

•••

J'avais du m'endormir sur le canapé, et quand je me réveillait j'étais allongé sur mon lit. Je ne me demandais pas comment j'étais arrivé là. Je me levais difficilement et les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. L'image de mon père me sauta à la figure.

Je dévale les escaliers et me retrouve dans le salon ou est assis Axel. Il se redresse immédiatement et vient à ma rencontre.

- Ou est ma mère ?

- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée, répondit-il d'un air dépité.

Je m'affalait sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains. J'étais toujours habillé comme la veille et mon t-shirt était poisseux. J'avais du transpirer pendant la nuit.

Je levait la tête et constatait avec effarement qu'il était déjà midi.

Axel se leva doucement et m fit signe de m'asseoir à table.

- J'ai préparé à manger. Je savais pas trop quoi faire alors euh… sa sera des pâtes, ça va ?

- Oui bien sûr…

Je m'assoie et commence à picorer dans mon assiette sans trop de conviction. Il me lance un regard plein de désespoir et je sens clairement qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je lui sourit tristement et mange avec un peu plus d'entrain pour le rassurer.

Je passe l'après-midi aux côtés d'Axel, devant des films,la peur me tiraillant le ventre. Si ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée, si elle avait passée la nuit à l'hôpital, si… Je serrai mes paupières et je crois que je m'endormi sur ses genoux. Je fut réveillé par un bruit sourd et Axel remua sous moi. Je me redressait rapidement et regardait autour de moi, reprenant mes esprit.

Ma mère descendait rapidement les escaliers et tourna la tête vers le salon, posant son regard sur moi qui m'extirpait des bras d'Axel. Je me précipitait vers elle en quête de réponses.

- Tu es là !!

Contre toute attente, elle recula d'un pas et me jeta un regard dégoûté. Axel voulu m'attraper le bras pour me rassurer au as où la nouvelle serais mauvaise mais elle écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Ne le touche pas !

Il retira rapidement ses mains et les tint en l'air pour montrer qu'il ne faisait rien, inquiet.

- Tu vaux pas mieux que mon frère en fait ! je sais bien que j'aurais dû me méfier, c'est des tares qui sont génétiques ! Qu'est-ce que ton incompétent de père a pu te donner comme éducation après mon départ pour avoir un fils pareil !

Je restais complètement abasourdis, je ne pouvais plus bouger et mes yeux commençais à me piquer. Je ne voyais pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- mon fils est gay… sors de ma maison tu me fais honte !

Voyant que je ne bougeait pas, elle préféra partir elle-même plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus en ma compagnie.

- Viens Axel ! Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit en claquant la porte.

Des larmes inondèrent mes joues et un sanglot me parcouru. Je me retournais instinctivement vers Axel les poings serrés et l'empoignait par le col de son gilet.

- C'est toi qui lui as dit enfoiré !?

- Non je te jure ! pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Il n'y a que toi qui es au courant ici…

- Je te jure Takuya lâche moi ! qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Mon père… mais pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ?!

Il me lança un regard désespéré et je le lâchait. Je savais qu'il disais vrai. Je me précipitait dans l'escalier et m'enfermait dans la salle de bain. J'entendis une voiture démarrer et reconnu le bruit du moteur de ma mère. Je me déshabillais rapidement et me glissait dans la douche, ouvrant le pommeau au maximum. L'eau bouillante se déversa sur moi, me brûlant le visage. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait aller contre le carrelage glacé qui ornait le mur, laissant l'eau inonder mon corps et m'apaiser lentement.

Un déclic se fit entendre et je mit un temps à comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Saleté…j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. Je me passait la main sur le visage et essuya mon visage du revers de la main pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Axel était debout en face de moi. Il ne portait que son jean, son t-shirt et ses chaussures déjà soigneusement posés à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha et entra sans ménagement dans la cabine de la douche sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je reculait surpris et me retrouvait coincé contre le mur, me recroquevillant instinctivement sur moi-même pour cacher ma nudité.

Le jet d'eau lui frappa le torse de plein fouet, mouillant son pantalon et ses cheveux qui dégoulinèrent sur son visage et ses épaules. Il m'empoigna par les épaules la respiration haletante. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais faire une bêtise…

- Takuya tu es sûr que ça va ? je t'en pris tout ira bien…

Son visage était ruisselant, tout comme le mien, et je ne put voir s'il pleurait ou non.

Il s'approcha de moi et descendit ses mains le long de mes bras avant de les poser sur mon bassin. Mon corps est encore parcouru de sanglots et je ne réagit pas immédiatement, l'esprit embrumé par les larmes et la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans la douche. Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi, me tenant fermement les hanches. Il attrape mon membre du bout des doigts et le mis dans sa bouche. Je me cognait la tête contre le mur et le repoussait mais ma prise ne devait pas être assez dissuasive… _(il est bien accroché le petit hinhin)_

Je poussait un horrible gémissement et secouait la tête pour chasser l'eau qui coulait toujours sur mon visage et l'empoignait par les cheveux

Je me déversait dans sa bouche, poussant un grognement de rage. Je rejetai sa tête en arrière et le giflait violemment. Il se retint à moi pour ne pas glisser mais ne broncha pas, la tête baisser, les cheveux lui collant le front. Il cracha doucement sur le sol de la douche et me lança un regard désespéré avant de détourner vivement les yeux, n'osant me regarder en face. Je bouillait de colère et tristesse et me retint de ne pas le frapper à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ?! Sa te paraît plus simple de te servir du malheur des autres pour parvenir à tes fins ? comment t'as pu profiter d'un moment pareil tu me dégoûte !

Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux trempée et sortit de la douche en rampant, restant quelques secondes à quatre pattes sur le carrelage. Je sortit à mon tour en titubant et passait à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un regard. J'entrais précipitamment dans ma chambre et fourrait toutes mes affaires en vrac dans ma valise. J'enfile des vêtements propres et descend les escaliers en courant, traînant ma valise derrière moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon et récupère la moindres petites choses qui m'appartient. Je me retourne pour repartir mais il est déjà là, devant la porte, sa valise à ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont encore tout mouillés mais il a changé de vêtements. Il lâche le sac qu'il a à la main et se précipite vers moi les yeux rouges.

- Tu avait raison.

Je recule d'un pas et penche la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Je suis si perturbé par tout ce qui vient de ce passer que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il faut m'expliquer clairement.

- J'ai profiter de la situation pour… Ah j'aurais pas du je sais pas ce qui m'a pris pardonne moi !

Il essuie une larme du revers de la main et se jette dans mes bras.

- Takuya ta mère et moi sa n'aurais jamais duré longtemps. Elle aurait même été capable de se lasser bien avant moi, je sais très bien que je suis pas du tout le genre d'homme avec qui elle est d'habitude elle a juste voulu tester. Sa la flattait de voir qu'elle pouvait encore séduire quelqu'un de l'âge de son fils c'est tout.

Je me raidit dans ses bras et l'écartait de moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'évoque maintenant ? Finalement pendant que nous étions sous la douche, il avait effectivement réussi à me la faire oublier quelques minutes…

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et frôle mon visage du bout des lèvres. Il s'attarde sur ma bouche, s'immobilise, attendant une réponse. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour lui donner l'autorisation de continuer et il m'embrasse tendrement, prenant ma tête entre ses mains, se collant à moi comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser, comme si tout ce qu'il avait à ce reprocher et à ce faire pardonner pouvait être effacé ensuite. Comme s'il pouvait me faire oublié toute la peine et le désespoir que je ressent en cet instant.

Il se sépare de moi et me fixe tendrement. Il m'attrape par la main et me tire hors du salon.

- Viens, il faut partir d'ici.

- Aller où ?

- Chez toi, par exemple.

L'idée de retourner chez moi alors que mon père était à l'hôpital me fit frissonner mais il avait certainement raison.

- Et puis comme ça on ira voir ton père. Je suppose qu'il est hospitalisé près de chez vous.

J'acquiesçai et le suivit dehors. Je posait les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture et m'installait à ses côtés.

- Pour combien de temps on en a en voiture ?

J- e ne sais pas…peut-être trois heures de route maximum.

Il hoche la tête et se met au volant.

- tu peux te reposer. Je te réveillerais quand on arrivera sur Paris pour que tu m'indique le chemin.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envi de dormir mais la fatigue d'avoir trop pleurer vont à bout de moi et je me laissait tomber contre la vitre, la tête ballante, au rythme des secousses de la voiture.

•••

On arrive très tard dans la nuit. Ou plutôt très tôt le matin. Dans tout les cas il ne fait pas encore jour. Je préfère me dire que nous sommes passé au jour suivant, car une nouvelle journée veux dire un nouveau départ.

J'ai passé le trajet à dormir, et me retrouver dans l'appartement vide me fait un pincement au cœur. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir.

Axel est un ange, il monte les bagages dans ma chambre et s'occupe de tout préparer sans que je ne lui demande rien. Au bout d'un moment je sors de ma léthargie et déplie le canapé-lit qu'il y a dans le salon. Je n'ai qu'un lit une place dans ma chambre, mais de toute façon je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux et ce qui pourrait ce passer après notre baiser de tout à l'heure. Pendant que je termine de faire le lit, il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure…

- C'est bon arrête. C'était pas si désagréable que sa, souris-je, c'est juste que c'était pas vraiment le bon moment… désolé de t'avoir frappé.

- Non tu as eu raison, je le méritait.

Nous restâmes un moment enlacé, sans rien dire. Sa présence m'apaisait tellement que j'aurais voulu rester là toute la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, finis-je par dire en me séparant de lui.

Il me regarda avec désespoir et je devinait qu'il n'osait pas me demander de rester avec lui. Il était déjà allé trop loin. Je lui sourit et répondit à sa demande non formulée.

- Je…reste avec toi. Sa ne te dérange pas ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il secoua la tête.

Je me débarrassait rapidement de mon pantalon et vint me glisser sous les couvertures vêtu du t-shirt qu'il m'avait offert, me blottissant dans ses bras sans aucune arrière pensées.

Je restai un long moment comme ça, somnolant à moitié. Je cru qu'il c'était endormi mais sa respiration se fit moins régulière et il renifla.

- J'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je suis trop stressé.

Pour toute réponse il resserra encore son étreinte. J'avais terriblement envi de lui tout à coup, je ne pouvait le nier. Je me collait encore plus à lui, si c'était possible, et l'embrassait fougueusement, baladant mes mains sur son corps. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Je me retourne sur le côté et sent son corps chaud se presser contre mon dos. Il m'enlève mon caleçon et glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt, faisant courir ses doigts sur mon torse.

- Tu sais que j'ai fait ce t-shirt spécialement pour toi ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui…c'est ce que tu m'a inspiré la première fois que je t'ai vu. Un ange aux cheveux long, qui se protège derrière ses ailes. Un petit ange qui ne profite pas de sa liberté et qui est touché en plein cœur.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je souris tendrement, gémissant au contact de ses mains sur ma peau. Je m'appui sur les coudes et il se renverse sur moi, caressant mon bas ventre d'une main et s'appuyant sur l'autre. Il passe son index sur ma colonne vertébrale et je me cambre sous lui. Il sourit et sa chaleur m'envahit lentement. Il porte son doigt à ses lèvres et l'humecte doucement avant de m'embrasser de nouveau dans le cou, caressant l'intérieur mes cuisses. Je pousse un grognement de satisfaction quand il s'introduit en moi et m'imprègne de sa présence. Sa peau est si chaude contre la mienne. Le temps semble s'arrêter autour de nous. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, l'anxiété qui me tordait de douleur semble se fondre dans le désir qu'il me procure. Un spasme parcoure son corps et il retombe tout entier sur moi. Nous roulons sur le côté, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il m'entoure de ses bras, caressant mon sexe durci, continuant de mouvoir lentement son corps contre le mien, pour le plaisir de sentir nos peau frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il me retourne et s'assoie à califourchon sur moi, plongeant son regard noisette dans le mien, noir et humide, caressant ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Je m'électrise à son contact et pousse un nouveau gémissement.

- Laisse moi faire en bonne et due forme ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant. Tu aura le droit de me gifler à nouveau si tu n'aime pas ça…

Je rigole doucement devant l'absurdité de cette phrase et écarte les jambes tandis qu'il frôle mon ventre du bout des lèvres, le balayant de ses cheveux.

•••

La lumière crue du matin ne suffit pas à me réveiller. Je suis blottit dans ses bras et ses mèches châtains me chatouille le nez. Je sens le lit s'affaisser près de moi et un bruit de couvert me sort du sommeil. J'enfile mon pantalon et le rejoint près du bar qui donne sur le salon.

- J'en reviens pas, tu es déjà en train de préparer à manger…

Il est midi. Les visites commencent à quatorze heure. on ira à ce moment là.

Je m'assied à la petite table en bois massif et l'observe, les yeux brillants.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en début d'après midi. Je me précipite vers mon père et constate avec soulagement qu'il va bien. Il est éveillé et me sourit. Je le prend dans mes bras et reste un long moment assis à ses côtés. Il a l'air affaibli mais nul doute qu'il sera remis sur pieds dans peu de temps. Deux semaines au plus lui ont dit les médecins.

Il tourne lentement la tête et dévisage un moment Axel.

Celui-ci se tient debout près de la porte, comme effacé, essayant de paraître invisible dans cette scène de retrouvaille, mais pourtant près à réagir si on l'appel.

Le sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce semble défaillir un instant. Il a bien deviné qui était ce jeune homme élégant aux cheveux clairs depuis que je lui ai dit, deux semaines plus tôt…juste avant de te rencontrer pour la première fois.

Il continu de te fixer et lève doucement la main, paume vers le haut, comme pour t'inviter à t'approcher. Un nouveau sourire illumine son visage.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis le père de Takuya. Tu t'appel... ?

_Voilààààà j'éspère que sa vous aura plus x333 je vous ai di qu'il se passerais des trucs dans le dernier chapitre XD buarf...je suis contente d'avoir pus la finir avant de partir en vacances Y Et a mon retour je suis sur que j'en aurait plein d'autres je suis trop productive en ce moment, vous allez crouler sous mes fics...(pauvres de vous)_

_Alors ? reviews plize 3 si personne aime sa sert a rien que je continu a poster XD_


End file.
